The present invention relates to computer processing systems, and more specifically, to utilizing an error prediction and avoidance component for a transaction processing system.
Transaction processing systems are used by many corporations for transactions such as payroll, order processing, reservations, employee records, accounts payable, accounts receivable, etc. Each series of operations/tasks for a transaction are bound together for transaction processing. The transaction will either be completed together successfully or fail in its entirety. In the event of an error, the system “rolls back” all of the operations/tasks of the transaction including those individual operations/tasks that were successful. Each transaction must adhere to the ACID properties (atomic, consistent, isolated, and durable). Distributed transactions provide the ability to incorporate distinct operations that are performed on different systems to be processed together as a single transaction. These distributed transactions can be coordinated by a distributed transaction coordinator that resides within each system.